


Everything Will Be Alright

by ssweeterthanhoneyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Remus Lupin, Fluff, Gay Sirius Black, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Smut, Some Cursing, TW: Mentions of abuse, Teenager, Walburga Black Bashing, crying but not that much, fuck walburga black, i know i already have that but i want to make it clear, mentions of abuse, ranting, remus lupin - Freeform, remus smells like chocolate, sirius black - Freeform, sirius likes remus hugs, sort of angst, teen, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssweeterthanhoneyy/pseuds/ssweeterthanhoneyy
Summary: When Sirius climbs onto the roof of the Gryffindor tower to think, events that happened over the summer bring tears to his eyes. Luckily, Remus is there to rescue him!
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Everything Will Be Alright

The official last day of Summer was fading along with the dying light of the sun, and a gentle breeze caressed Sirius’ face as he looked out over his beloved Hogwarts’ grounds. It wasn’t often that he felt true tranquility, but when he did, he clung onto it for as long as possible. Sure, he was often quite rambunctious and mischievous, but everyone can do with a little bit of peace and quiet from time to time.

Sirius had originally crawled through the Gryffindor dorm window and out onto the roof with the intention of smoking, but found that he had smoked his last cigarette yesterday. Oh well, he kept telling himself he was going to stop anyway. Maybe quitting cold turkey was the best method.

The sun slowly slipped lower and lower below the horizon, until the last bit of golden light slid out of sight, as if being pulled down by a whirlpool. Sirius twirled his wand idly between his fingers, watching as the sky faded from orange, to reds and pinks, to purple, and finally to black. He could hear some sort of commotion inside the dorm, and scooted further away from the window. Just five more minutes, then he’d launch himself back into the chaos.

After the five minutes had stretched to fifteen, Sirius began to get a bit restless, and the dam built from distracting himself 24/7 and nicotine that had been holding back his thoughts had sprung a leak. He moved even further up the roof, getting dangerously close to a high peaked area that would be painfully easy to topple off of. 

As Sirius watched a great horned owl swoop gracefully through the sky, searching for its dinner, he finally had to confront why he really had wanted to come out here in the first place. What the nicotine and distractions had been concealing. 

He shuddered as a cold breeze suddenly whipped his hair to the side, and he was forcefully reminded of his mother yanking his hair in a much less gentle way than the breeze had been kind enough to do.

Shit. No. He couldn’t do this. It was too soon. It would always be too soon. Always.

But he had to do this. Slowly, he slid the sleeve of his robes up his arm and exposed the bruises he had kept so carefully hidden ever since the moment he stepped onto Platform 9 and 3/4. He pressed gently against one and winced before quickly letting his sleeve fall back over his forearm once more.

He had been trying to protect Regulus, just as he had done since they were just boys. It was a simple mistake, Regulus had just happened to walk into their dad’s study at the wrong time. Sirius wasn’t going to let him pay the price for something he didn’t mean to do, even if they had barely uttered a word to each other since Sirius had been sorted into Gryffindor.

As more memories unfolded before his mind’s eye, he suddenly realized that tears were gently spilling down his cheeks and making dark spots upon the stone roof of the Gryffindor tower. He wiped his eyes, feeling ashamed. He hadn’t cried in years, not as far as he could remember.

He whimpered softly and buried his face in his hands, nearly groaning as he realized he wasn’t going to be able to go back inside until his eyes were no longer obviously rimmed with pink. A small, pitiful sniffle escaped him and he wondered what his mother would think if she saw him right now. Was it possible for her to be even more disappointed in him?

And then- so suddenly, it nearly startled Sirius off of his stony perch- an arm shot out around him and then another pulled him in closer and suddenly he was engulfed in the unmistakable chocolatey smell of Remus Lupin.

“W-what’re you doin’?” Sirius asked abruptly, his voice muffled by Remus’ soft red sweater. 

“We were worried about you and then I noticed the window was cracked open, so I put two and two together and found you out here.” Remus explained briskly, before adding in a much softer tone, “Sirius, what’s wrong?”

“I wasn’t crying, if that’s what you- er- think.. I was doing!” Sirius announced weakly, and halfheartedly attempted to wriggle out of Remus’ arms, but frankly, he quite enjoyed the other boy’s embrace, even if he’d never admit it.

“I didn’t think that.” Remus spoke carefully, knowing Sirius hated to show vulnerability, even to his closest friends. “So.. what were you doing out here?” 

“I was just.. thinking.” Sirius replied, and felt a small surge of relief as he realized there were no longer tears streaming down his face. He couldn’t help the occasional sniffle, though.

“Thinking ‘bout what?”

Sirius evaded the question tactfully. “About... stuff.” 

“What kind of stuff?” Remus pressed, yet his voice was still soft. 

“Just.. well, parents.” Sirius admitted. “And my brother. And... this summer.”

“Sirius did-“ Remus inhaled sharply “Did something, like, happen over the summer?”

“No! I mean... yes, but- no! Nothing big. Nothing that really matters that much. Me and Reg are fine, and I’m home now, so it’s all ok.” Sirius rushed out in one breath, and in his haste had accidentally broken the prolonged embrace. For a moment, it was difficult to focus on the subject at hand as he was consumed with the thought of wishing to feel Moony’s arms around him once more.

“Pads, you can’t keep going back there during the summers. This- this happens every year. Don’t think I don’t notice it. James notices too. Even Peter sees something is off for the few weeks after you come back. We all change in the same room, we see the bruises. We’re worried about you.”

“I know. You guys aren’t good at hiding that either.” Sirius grinned wryly. “But it’ll be ok. Two more years and I’ll never go back there again. And hey, maybe I can take Reg with me then, too.” It was unlikely, with the constant mutual silence stretching between the two brothers, but maybe they could work something out. 

“You know you’re welcome to stay at my house, or James’, over breaks.”

“My mum would never let me. It’s all right, Re. Just two more years..”  
This statement did nothing to put out the indignant spark in Remus’ eyes, but after a moment of internal debate, he no longer stressed the matter. What good would talking about it do, anyway?

A comfortable silence filled their little bubble for a few minutes before either spoke again.

“It’s getting a bit cold out here” Remus said softly, so as not to startle Sirius for the second time that night.

After a moment’s hesitation, Sirius snuggled so close to Remus it was hard to distinguish where one boy ended and the other began in the dim moonlight. “Is that better?” Sirius asked, smirking slightly despite Remus not being able to see.

“I was implying we should go back inside, but... yes, that is better.” Remus smiled and began carding his fingers through Sirius’ hair absentmindedly.

Of course, they could’ve cast a heating charm, but both boys decided to overlook that for the moment. They sat there for quite a long time, sometimes talking, sometimes just enjoying each other’s presence. And after a while, they both found themselves truly believing what Sirius had said before.  
Someday, everything would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading :) I have one other wolfstar oneshot, and I’m planning on posting some longer wolfstar and drarry stories in the future. See you in the next one! <3   
> ~Zoe


End file.
